Dazed/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is DAZED. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Two-Brains being tackled by Huggy-- from the short WordGirl and Dr. Two-Brains, Part 2) (Clip 2: Mrs. Botsford in a daze from one of Tobey's robots-- from Book Ends) (Clip 3: TJ in a trance after seeing WordGirl-- from Department Store Tobey) (Emily rings in.) Emily: Umm... Beau?? Aren't you gonna call on me? (Beau is staring straight ahead, frozen in place. Emily rings in a second time.) Tommy: What's wrong with him? Emily: Mr. Handsome! (continues ringing in.) Tommy: Snap out of it, dude! Phil: Oh boy, oh boy... Emily, Tommy and Phil: (together) Beau, wake up! (Beau finally comes back to reality.) Beau Handsome: Oh my goodn-- erm, where am I? Sorry everyone, I don't know what happened there, I-- (takes a breath) --I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I guess I was in some sort of daze! Let's get back to the game! (Phil rings in.) Phil: Dazed means unable to think or react properly. To be kind of out of it. Just like you were, Beau! Beau Handsome: Congratulations, Phil! You're today's winner! Huggy, show him what he's won! Beau (voiceover): An all-expense paid trip to the moon! (The curtains open, and a rocket ship blasts out of a silo. The audience ooohs.) Beau Handsome: How good does that sound, Phil? (Phil is frozen with a smile on his face, unable to react.) Beau Handsome: So good it looks like Phil is now dazed! See you next time on... Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Phil, you correctly defined the word dazed. Ready to play the bonus round? Phil: Ah, I hope I don't mess it up! Beau Handsome: Love that enthusiasm! Okay, take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for dazed. (Picture 1: Huggy taking a flying leap at something) (Picture 2: Tobey's robots outside the library-- from Book Ends) (Picture 3: The Butcher lying on the ground, confused) Beau Handsome: Okay, what do you think, Phil? Phil: Um... number two. Beau Handsome: Sorry Phil, it's number three! Phil: Oh, did I say two? I meant number three! I must have been dazed like the Butcher there! Beau Handsome: Too bad, Phil. I guess you tuned out for a second. Huggy, show him what he would have won! Beau (voiceover): Yes, it's all the astronaut food you would have needed on your trip to the moon! (The curtains open, with Huggy being lowered down in a space suit, holding a tube of food. He squeezes it, and it splatters on the front of his transparent helmet.) Beau Handsome: See you next time on... Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes